


doors upon doors

by laikaspeaks



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Puppies, old headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikaspeaks/pseuds/laikaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Booker and Elizabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snips and snails

Elizabeth’s confusion is written across her face in bold strokes, the exact opposite of the tight scrawl of his mouth. Her eyes slide knowingly over his tight shoulders, as if she's known him longer than however long they've been running. Damn if felt like so much longer than it was. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Dewitt?”

“Call me Booker.” He responds automatically, hunching his shoulders like he’s in the middle of a firefight. 

“Booker,” Her teasing smile is a little sardonic, the brightness in her eyes a touch tarnished, but it’s still the closest thing to innocent that ever came out of that god-damned city. “It isn’t at all like you to be shy.“

“Here.” He grunts, pulling something out of one of his large coat pockets and dangling it before her eyes. 

The pup is breathtakingly fragile hanging by the scruff of its neck between his thick, battered fingers. It’s in her hands almost before the gasp is past her lips. Booker shoves his hands in his pockets, only narrowly resisting the smile tugging on his mouth. She coos over the ball of slobbery black-and-white fur as if he’d handed her tickets to Paris, giggling when a tiny pink tongue darts out to taste her fingers. Her smile is wide and sunny as the sky over Columbia. When she finally looks up again, the confusion is back a thousand-fold.

“It - it’s so small. Why…?”

The time the smile does twist his lips. It probably looks more like a grimace. “You said you wanted one. It’s damn near a sin for a girl to never have a puppy.” For a second he thinks she’s going to hug him, but she lets out a startled yelp. The furball started gnawing on her thimble. She was distracted again by silky ears and big brown eyes, and the moment passed.


	2. innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect he wasn’t sure if she was actually anything like innocent.

In retrospect he wasn’t sure if she was actually anything like innocent.

She was all bright eyes and laughter and sheer exuberance at the simplest of things. She was childlike in her curiosity and openly idealistic.The loneliness that leeched into her songs as she picked through debris was worn to familiarity, like the boots she lifted from the burned-out husk of a house.

“You would be surprised what I know how to do, Mr. Dewitt.” The accompanying smile was wry around the edges.

She proved it when her hands were sticky with his blood and her face went grey-green with shock, but steely determination settled in her eyes. Her hands were steady as she tugged his torn flesh back together with a salvaged needle and thread. She was easy laughter and steady hands: fire and steel. There were many reasons to fear Elizabeth. Her strange powers were the least of them.


End file.
